The Cancer Center Administration Team provides the infrastructure and support that enables the University of Virginia matrix Cancer Center to function effectively, efficiently, and cohesively. The Administration Team works with other Cancer Center leadership to foster collaborations, and support cancer focused research through infrastructure, pilot projects, and faculty recruitment. The Administration Team's specific duties include: Facilitating and implementing strategic and operational planning Overseeing the finances of the Cancer Center administrative and central research budget (including CCSG and other funds), as well as the finances of some of the individuals whose research is conducted in Cancer Center space Facilitating the effective use of resources, including space and facilities management. Membership, and Shared Resources Supporting faculty recruitment planning and logistics Providing infrastructure for Pilot Funding, including solicitation, receipt, review, award, and monitoring Providing Sponsored Programs administration Developing and implementing policies for Cancer Center resources Developing and managing internal and external communications, including seminars, retreats, symposia, e-news Coordinating and documenting Cancer Center activities Raising and stewardship of philanthropic funds. Recent accomplishments of the Administration Team include: Reviewing and restructuring the Membership Planning for the use of new space in the Carter-Harrison Laboratory Research Building and Emily Couric Clinical Cancer Center Reorganizing Cancer Center Programs and Shared Resources New Faculty Recruitment